


Never be forgiven (Till your boys are, too)

by liqhters



Series: youtube fmv [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mafia AU, Minor Violence, i dont know how it lead up to this, the other members are just mentioned but i tagged them anyways, this is a mess honestly, this is so boring I am sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:18:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liqhters/pseuds/liqhters
Summary: Jeonghan came bursting through his life like a balloon of mixed paint exploding on impact. Scattering colors, sticking, staining,remaining.





	Never be forgiven (Till your boys are, too)

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! i had to get these out of my drafts and just post it already. i've been procrastinating this one for a month now and i'm glad i finally finished it thank jiSOOS - anyways this based off of 'colors pt.2 jeongcheol' vid by Nocturnal on youtube. please go watch it! (i can't link rn but i'll fix later you can just search it up lmao ily guys) enjoy! —with love, Grace xx

They were in senior year. Son of the previous boss, Seungcheol was now the leader for Seventeen. A known name around the city, the leading group in the underground. He was supposed to be _hard_. Freed of conscience, _strong_. It was all laid out in damn woven tapestries like some fucking _prophecy_. He followed the path of that prophecy, commiting sins he knows even an eternity in hell won't pay.

  
Then Jeonghan came spilled paint on those tapestries. Dipped it in color and painted over it a new life, a new version of Seungcheol that he liked so much better.

 

 

///

 

 

"Hey, pretty." Seungcheol greeted Jeonghan with a kiss once he turned around, long, purple hair soft in the stroke of his hand.

  
"Seungcheol!" Jeonghan smiled at him and pressed another kiss in. Sometimes Seungcheol asks god how someone with dirt in his name and blood soaked hands as him can touch an angel. God doesn't answer. But one of his angels does.

  
"Hi." Jeonghan was still hanging off him, arms around his neck. "I love you. How was your day?" Seungcheol blinked at Jeonghan's honest words and pecks his nose because that's just _Jeonghan_. Gold warmth and sharp words that Seungcheol needs to protect, and _by_ _god_ , he _will_. "I beat Chan today at a game." Jeonghan continues with twinkling eyes behind his round spectacles. Seungcheol sighs.

  
"You cheated, didn't you." A fake gasp. Jeonghan entangles away from him.

  
"I do not cheat!" Followed by laughter and a wink, Seungcheol just shakes his head. He clutches his skateboard as Jeonghan gathers his art materials and stuffs them in a bag. They start to walk.

  
"Are you having a basketball game today?"

  
Seungcheol was going to answer when someone blocked their path. The guy was dressed casually but had intentions so dark Seungcheol can _sense_ it. He instinctively pushes Jeonghan behind him.

  
"S.Coups." The man says, testing waters. Seungcheol glares. "What do you want.", he says flatly. He could hear Jeonghan breathing heavily against his back. _Scared_. A tugging on his hand. Seungcheol takes a deep breath.

  
"Get in contact with Woozi for business. I have things to do." He made the move to walk away.

  
"It's about the territory on the boundary of Seoul. Boss wants it." Seungcheol licks his dry lips. Sucks on his teeth before replying, "Like I said, go to Woozi. I'll decide the division later."

  
"No division. Got7 wants a full claim." The man stared him in the eyes.

  
"No _fucking_ way. What makes you think I'll give that much property up." Seungcheol glares back. The man's eyes travels from his to the streak of purple hair peaking from behind his back. Seungcheol was ready to shoot this man.

  
Pushing Jeonghan back gently, he takes a step away from the man.

  
"Tell Jaebum I refuse. Have a good day." Seungcheol turned and went the other way back. They were a good distance away when Seungcheol stops and checks on Jeonghan.

  
"You okay?" Jeonghan looks up at him, eyes slightly teary but gives him a smile regardless.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I got scared for a minute. But I'm fine." Seungcheol circles an arm around the other boy's waist, pulled him closer. "If that bitch tried to hurt you, he'd be dead."

  
Jeonghan sighs.

  
"I know. Just- just be _careful_. I know I can't stop you- what power do I have over _generations_ of last wills and testaments and a father's last words. You're the goddamn _boss_ but please, _please_ be careful. What would I do if you don't come back to me? I'll cry Cheol."

  
A weak threat but Seungcheol's heart clenches in pain anyways.

  
"I promise I'll be careful." Seungcheol reassures.

  
"And?" Jeonghan pokes his cheek. Seuncheol takes his hand and kisses the back of it.

  
"I promise to come back to you and not make you cry."

  
Jeonghan presses a soft kiss to his nose. Seungcheol scrunches his nose up. Another kiss.

  
"Okay."

  
Jeonghan was okay again. Seungcheol vows to keep it that way.

 

 

///

 

 

"Cheolie~" Seungcheol sighed at the tinkling voice, not bothering to look up from the data file Jihoon had sent him. Being a mafia boss required full attention and great focus. Which, he did not have. Not at the moment when Jeonghan's prettiness is perching himself on the table where he's working, poking his cheek.

  
"What, Jeonghan." Seuncheol didn't have to see it but he was sure Jeonghan was smiling.

  
"Let's go bowling."

  
" _Why_ , of all the things to do, you wanna go bowling?" Seungcheol finally looked up and there was Jeonghan. Jet black hair that curled to his chin, twinkling mischievous eyes and whatever stupid reason Jeonghan had, Seungcheol already knows he's gonna agree anyway.

  
Time has passed and Jeonghan still had power over him. To rewrite what he thinks is life. It grounds him. A strong pull of _emotion_ , white hot and _searing_ to which his senses come alive.

  
"All your members want to. And I want a change of scenery. Maybe I'll get inspiration for my next art project there. Do sketches, the likes." Jeonghan was still smiling at him and Seungcheol, of course, _always_ , agrees.

  
Jeonghan jumps down from the table and kisses him pink. Seungcheol is _happy_.

 

 

///

 

 

Seungcheol stares at the pictures on top of his table. His 11 members surrounds him, scattered in the room, barely fitting but it still feels empty to Seungcheol. Jeonghan wasn't there.

  
The pictures were of him and Jeonghan taken when they were out together, one caught when they were entering a hotel, some were solo ones. And the last one was Jeonghan bound in a chair somewhere.

  
He was desperate. He wants to break and ask forgiveness from the gods. Anything to have Jeonghan _back_. But he'd never be forgiven 'til his boys are, too. He composes himself, a black and white view of things had come creeping back.

  
"Mingyu." Seungcheol's voice was cold and dark, devoid of color. Mingyu swallows.

  
"I- I haven't tracked him down and-"

  
"Well fucking track him down and I want eyes on Jaebum's group and get me contact with Shownu - hyung. Take Soonyoung with you." Mingyu nods once and exits stiffly with Soonyoung by his side. The room was still and quiet after that. Seungcheol states his next plans and orders.

  
It was a war that happened next. All blood and violence. Red covered walls and explosions of mass energy. A pile of bodies.

  
Seungcheol stared at it like it was a normal Sunday afternoon scene.  
He wants Jeonghan back, he wants his life back.  
Wonwoo taps him on the shoulder. "We found him, he's okay."

  
Seungcheol could see in color again.

 

 

///

 

 

"FIREWORKS!!" Jeonghan was laughing, the sound a trickling warmth in Seuncheol's body. Jeonghan's face was covered in various colors, a result of a messy game his members had thought up. The beach's shore would be a mess tomorrow morning. Not that they'd get caught anyway.

  
It was their group's second year anniversary. 

In the hallowed light of the little bonfire and fireworks up in the sky, Seungcheol looks at Jeonghan. He watches him play around with Seokmin, even though he's years older, he's somehow _brighter_ and then Seungcheol couldn't look anymore because he fears he'll be blinded.

He takes a gulp of beer when Jihoon, also known as Woozi had leaned beside him on the big tire he was on and laughs, kicking the sand.

  
"What's funny?"

  
Jihoon looked at him, disbelief in his face. "Never thought I'd see the day you'd be soft. We used to bet back then, before Jeonghan, who among us would make you snap and get shot in the head." Seungcheol raised his eyebrows.

"Did I really seem that heartless? Y'all are a bunch of idiots but you're the only family I have."

Jihoon bursts out in loud laughter. "See? You'd never say that. You didn't know emotions and sympathy and colors. Everything was black and white. Kill or be killed, right Seungcheol?"

  
A pause.

Seuncheol hums in reply and Jihoon drinks from his can of beer. "Now it's kill or lose Jeonghan.", Jihoon continues.

  
"Or the group." A new voice popped up and Seuncheol turns to see Jisoo standing beside him. He gets a pat on the head. There were more words to be said, it seems, but Jeonghan runs to him, holding a bright firework and clearly delighted at the pretty light.

  
"Hey, pretty." Seungcheol smiles and he could see Jisoo and Jihoon rolling their eyes at him. He'll whack them on the head later.

  
"Seungcheol! Hi Jisoo." Jeonghan turns, "Jihoon.". Both boys nod at him and Jeonghan stomps out the firework. Jihoon lifts himself up from leaning and stands up instead. Jeonghan takes his place, only so much closer to Seungcheol.

  
The boss gets a soft kiss pressed to his cheek while Jihoon got dragged away by Soonyoung who was babbling about trying to get Jihoon to join the makeshift limbo they were playing. Wonwoo is laughing hysterically at Mingyu, whom, in all his height and glory had knocked over the limbo poles. Jisoo started to walk over to the group where he was greeted by Chan chattering about something.

  
Vernon and Seungkwan had their arms around each other while Junhui and Minghao wrestled on the sand near them. Seokmin trips on Minghao's leg and falls down on the sand. Loud laughter and a few fond sighs.  
Soonyoung helps him up and they turn around and wave at Seungcheol and Jeonghan.

  
Seungcheol watches as Jeonghan smiles at the scene making a heart by joining his hands together with a fond smile on his face.

  
In that moment, Seungcheol thinks, if their little family could be happy like this, despite all the shit they've been through; _maybe_ , just maybe,  _they're forgiven_.

**Author's Note:**

>  **THANK YOU FOR READING COME BE FRIENDS WITH ME ON[TWITTER](https://twitter.com/ujinology)!!!!!!!!!! please i have no friends lmao you can request stuff too!**  
>  COME SCREAM WITH ME AT SEVENTEEN'S COMEBACK AL1 OH MY GOD IM DYING (my dumbass read that as 'al-wan' bc one it took me 10 minutes to realize it's ALONE smh)


End file.
